


Compromise

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, a smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Michael gets a little...excited when he sees you dressed up.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Kudos: 32





	Compromise

It was the day you were getting an award: a promotion from your job along with a party you were required to attend. So after you got home from work, you immediately made Michael his dinner for later before getting ready. You wore a gorgeous black, lacey dress that showed off your curves but was still appropriate enough for the occasion. When you were about to walk out the door, Michael grabbed your arm. Pulling you toward him, he smashed his lips onto yours.  
“Michaellll. I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants,” you whined.  
“All I can think about is ripping that dress off of you,” he whispered gruffly.  
“If you can wait until after the event, you can fuck me all night and I’ll make you brownies,” you whispered back.  
You had taken advantage of his weakness, so he let you go. Of course, you had no doubt he would follow you there to keep an eye of you.  
True to your word, you stopped at the grocery store on the way home for some brownie supplies. As soon as you stepped foot in the door, Michael grabbed you and carried you to the bedroom. Even in his older age, he still had inhuman strength, which you found hot. He did, in fact, rip off your dress. You’d have to get a new one if you liked it.  
Getting on your knees, you unzipped his coveralls and promptly took his dick in your mouth. When you tried to touch yourself, Michael ripped you off of him and threw you onto the bed, pounding into you at a vicious pace. Because of your earlier rejection, he made you wait for your release until he couldn’t take it anymore, rubbing your clit harshly as he came inside you. Pulling out of you, he spoke one word.  
“Brownies?”  
You rolled your eyes, getting up and throwing on a shirt.  
But that wasn’t the end of it. Michael fucked you three more times while the brownies were baking, and once after they were done. He got what he wanted. But luckily for him, you wanted it too.


End file.
